Sweet Blackwell Dreams
by chopperdonarbeiten
Summary: A series of one-shots taking a glimpse into what some students are dreaming of at night.
1. Night Terrors

So, I haven't done anything in about two-ish months. Guesses as to why still escape my thoughts (that was sarcasm). So, I decided that since it was raining in my area, and one of my stories featured rain in a chapter, I thought "why not?" (Spoiler alert). Original draft finished a long time (March 15th, but who's keeping track of that). Might upload the other chapters and some drabbles I wrote, but college is proving to be more and more srs biz. But I have a kind schedule. It depends on how I'm feeling. See you soon.

* * *

Sweet Blackwell Dreams

Chapter 1

A girl lay spread across a queen sized bed. Her short blonde hair, like her body, was carelessly occupying the vast space meant for two. Not that she cared for the extra room, but it wasnt unwelcome. Something that was unwelcome, however, was the storm raging outside her dorm. Loud drops of rain intruded her rest while lightning flashed across the campus, illuminating her room in its destructive beauty.

"Thanks for the wonderful night, mother nature. Because of you, I may actually need to start taking regular beauty sleep." The girl thought.

When the thunder finally came, the girl went to wrap herself in her blanket. Just before she got the sheets to cover her, rapid knocks assaulted her door. She glared around for the clock with wide-eyed and above average anger washing over her face.

11:26.

"Who the fuck is also up right now?" She muttered to herself.

Getting up to answer her own question, she turned on the lights and checked herself quick in the mirror. Slightly disheveled, but still drop dead gorgeous. Not a look she practiced, except for the "drop dead gorgeous" aspect of her appearance, but it was good for someone that was probably getting an early taste of insomnia.

She opened the door, expecting someone from the Vortex Club or her clique wanting to "hang" or vent about a first world problem they just encountered. Instead, she was met with a figure; shorter, wetter, yet just as beautiful. Stunning blue eyes staring into her own, bright with innocence and youth.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have an extra towel?" The short girl said. "Went for a late dinner and thought I could beat the storm. Guess you can see how that turned out." A stupid smirk started to emerge on her cute face.

"I guess I can grace you with a little gesture of my kindness, hipster." The blonde told her. As she began to rummage through her room for a spare towel, she looked up to see the girl still standing outside her room, dripping wet, looking into her dorm like a stray dog wanting an owner.

"You don't have to wait outside, you know. I won't bite you." She told the girl, who quickly entered her room. Even after entering, she still sensed the other girl was feeling like a deer in the headlights.

"Hey, I got a hamper that you can drop your clothes in, so you wont stay wet." The blonde said, pointing to the foot of her bed.

The brunette nodded and began to shed some layers. As the other girl removed her clothing by the piece, the blonde couldnt help but look on, her hands not resuming to grab a towel. Quickly averting her gaze to the task at hand, she found a towel that was relatively unused. She grabbed it and returned her gaze to the girl in her dorm. She was just taking off her shirt, exposing a sea of bare skin, dry and freckled. Wanting to be closer, for a better artistic opinion on the figure, of course, the blonde slowly approached the brunette, whose back was to her. Quietly snaking her head around the head of the girl without touching her, she saw the girl go to unbutton her pants. Whatever she meant by it, the blonde wrapped her free arm around the girls waist, her hand reaching for the button. The other girl got stiff.

"Victoria, w-what are you doing?" The girl asked, her breath hitching a bit.

Not responding, Victoria slowly led the girl to her bed. Unbuttoning her pants, she slid her hand, bringing the pants down to the floor. After that, the blonde began to put all her weight on the girl, bringing her down to the bed. Lying on top of the girl, she took the towel in her other hand and began to dry her off. The girl tried to suppress her surprised cries as the blonde dried the girl off from her head to her shoulders, to the vast length of her legs (even though those were the only parts of her that were dry, for the moment at least). Breathing heavy on her neck, Victoria flipped the girl over. Taking in the site before her, she traced the brunette's face before lowering herself closer to the girl, lips inches away.

"V-Victoria," the girl started.

Victoria didn't respond. Instead, she went lower, ready to capture those hipster lips. Just then, the thunder struck outside. Victoria got up. The room was dark and it was not raining outside. She looked at the clock.

11:26.


	2. Girl's Night In

( _AN: Edited this on the same day as Chapter 4 (Baker's Girl) of my other story because they both featured a favorite character of mine and felt like they needed to be together. Original Draft finished 5/30/2015_ )

* * *

Sweet Blackwell Dreams

Chapter 2

Everything seemed in order. Snacks? Check. USB with movies? Check. TV large enough to make Victoria envious? Check. Cute, freckled brunette who was just as eager to watch the movies as she was? No. Nothing to freak out about. People run late all the time. She was no different. She had her quirks, as cute as they were. Her guest always knew what to say, was kind to nearly everyone, and gave out the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. She could go on all night, but there were movies to watch.

Someone knocked on her door just as her imagination was getting too creative. Climbing out of her bed, the girl knew who was outside her room.

"Hey, Dana. Sorry for being late. The bathroom was really busy when I finally got here." The girl told Dana, complete with a little goofy smile about her tardiness. Dana knew she couldn't get mad at a face like that.

"It's alright, Max. The night's still young, and there's still a free seat for you here." Dana replied, gesturing to the only other space not covering in snack bowls or dirty clothes.

Opening the door wider, she welcomed the shorter girl in as if by habit. Settling themselves down, Dana and Max started the night off with a cult classic. Rocky Horror never seemed funner than with a cheerleader and hipster. Singing and dancing the time warp, they got absorbed in the moments of the film.

"Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-Me" was playing now. Max, influenced by the cheerleader's prior actions, having sung most of the prior songs, began singing along to Janet's part. Dana brought her up and started dancing with her, excited that the other girl was coming out of her quiet shell. Losing direction of where they were going, the two girls somehow landed on Dana's bed. Not caring, they were just laughing at their stupid antics. They sat through the rest of the movie, tired from their song and dance.

The movie ended and just when Dana was about to get another one playing, Max slumped onto her shoulder. Looking to her side, Max was fast asleep. Not wanting Max to sleep uncomfortably, Dana brought her head to her lap. Max's shallow breaths felt warm against Dana's stomach. It felt natural for Dana, watching over someone she cared for. She just wanted to protect her from the world, even if it meant her own life was at risk. She didnt even care. Just knowing she was safe was good for her.

Coming back to reality, Dana felt no desire to choose a movie for the night. Focusing on Max was good enough to pass time. She had a peaceful look on her face, her freckles illuminated by the light of the TV. Feeling a little restless and wanting some fun, she thought of a little harmless game. "Count and Kiss" she called it. She would count something and kiss to make sure it was accounted for. She used to do it with her toys and other personal things. In this case, she had Max's freckles. When Max shifted her head to face the ceiling, Dana began her little game.

Little pecks came in quick, coming up to 5, then 10, and then 15. She just finished her 25th and somehow Max hadn't woken up yet. Lucky Dana. Just as she was marveling how Max had been able to sleep through her barrage of kisses, Dana noticed another spot above her lips. It could be a chocolate stain from one of the snacks or it could be a freckle. Licking a finger, she tried to wipe it for Max. It didn't come off; it was a freckle. Feeling a little sweat break on her forehead, she had to think about this.

"Okay, Dana. Weigh your options. One, she is your friend. She could wake up if you do it. However, she didn't when you did it the other 25 times. Also, you didnt have to play this game. Bad Dana. You have to learn impulse control someday. After you kiss that last freckle on Max." After chastising her for her lack of sense, she went down. Max's cute breaths warming up Dana's face. Closing her eyes, she didn't to see Max's react or not.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Looking up, Dana was back in her bed. Her snacks were neat against her drawers. Max wasn't here. Getting up to the door, she was greeting by a pleasant surprise.

"Hey, Dana. Sorry for being late. The bathroom was really busy when I finally got here." Max told Dana, complete with a little goofy smile about her "tardiness".

"It's alright, Max. Come in." Dana told her, trying to sound as natural as possible, feeling a little bit of déjà vu.

"Okay, no more partying hard." Dana told herself, crediting her déjà vu with her typical party etiquette. Settling down next to Max, Max scooted closer to Dana. Smiling to herself, Dana felt a little better.

"Maybe it won't be bad. I could just watch with Max more often." She thought to herself. Wrapping an arm around Max, she went to play Rocky Horror.

* * *

 _Made a reference to another LiS story. Can you guess it?_


	3. Stay By Me

Personally, this is my favorite story I wrote. My mind just went ham on this premise. Hope you like it! Original draft finished 05/31/2015.

* * *

The nights in the dorms never felt so lonely. Even when she was admitted into the hospital, it was never this empty. There was always someone there for her. Her friends, though they were a little eccentric, were there for her. Even so, it was crippling how quiet it was in the room. Getting out of bed, she went to the bathroom. Standing over the sink, she went to wash her face. Looking up, she saw the bags under her eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself. Everything is going to be fine. The doctors told you themselves. It's going to be oka-". She couldn't finish that sentence. Everything seemed to be against her. Too much to take for her. She fell down. The tears just flowed like a broken dam. She just needed someone to be with her. To talk. To comfort. To just be with her.

The door opened. She looked up. To her surprise, it was someone she rarely saw outside classes.

"Taylor?! Oh my god! Did someone hurt you?" She asked. Her concern was genuine and very much welcomed. Just what she needed. Calming down a bit, Taylor was able to form words.

"It's just my mom, Max. It's...just hard, you know?" Taylor tries to convey, hoping she can help her now.

"I know that feeling, Taylor. Being scared for your loved ones, hoping they survive the nights, wishing you had spent more time with them. It's hard." Max replies, coming down to sit down next to Taylor.

"Just stay strong. For your mom. She'd want you to be happy. Not some 'sad-face' like me." Max continued with some self-deprecation, quoting Victoria. Taylor frowned. Victoria was always unfair when treating everyone outside her circle of friends. They were nice people, Max was evidence of that.

"Don't say that about yourself, Max. Just 'cuz Victoria calls you that doesn't mean you should follow her example. I know that coming from me it sounds ironic, being Victoria's friend, but I know you're a good person and I don't care if she knows that or not. Don't let her describe you." The words were a surprise, even for Taylor. Sure, Victoria was there for her, but Max wasn't as bad as Victoria made her to be. She saw someone reliable in Max. Someone genuine. Looking to Max, Taylor saw a little blush across her face. She was at a lost of words from Taylor's little rant.

"Taylor, that was...I...thank you. No one's been that passionate for my defense since I've got here. I...how can I..." Max must have thought she needed to repay her. Taylor hated the thought of being required to allow someone to repay them for kindness.

"Max, I'm not Victoria. I don't anything from you. Just know I'm here for you, no matter what or who is against you." Taylor told Max. However, there was something that Taylor really needed. Probably awkward to ask, but worth it considering who she was with now.

"But, I do need something. Just for tonight. Is that okay?" Taylor asked. She hoped she wouldn't ruin what she had with Max now.

"Anything, Taylor. Anything you want. Expect maybe homework or money. I'm good in neither of those fields." Max joked at the end. Taylor gave a little smile. Max was too cute when she was being helpful.

"It's just...I used to have a pillow I would hug into to make me feel better when I had a bad day when I was younger. I left it home when I started at Blackwell. If it's okay," Taylor was getting a little embarrassed, a little secret she didn't want to share, but she needed a better night for once. "Could you stay with me tonight?"

Max gave an understanding smile. So warm, so cute. Her eyes glimmered as she looked to Taylor.

"Anything for you. It's the least I can do for you, Taylor." Max replied. Following back to her room, Taylor sat down on the bed, watching Max's movement. She was looking like she wanted to photograph the room like it was a forest; a foreign wonder few experienced. It was nothing special. It was a nice room, but not as nice as Victoria's.

"Your room is amazing." Max said, intrigued by her new surroundings. Taylor looked around to see what she saw, or at least she wanted to look like it. Taylor, however, had her focus on Max. Her lithe body in those tiny pajamas was so surreal to Taylor, being more full and voluptuous in her own opinion. Max looked like that girl from Gorillaz, but more cuter. Taylor could help but smile at the girl intrigued with her rather humble room. Max shook her head, snapping herself out of a trance.

"Sorry, Taylor. I just wished I was as organized as you." Max said, coming down to sit next to Taylor for the second time tonight. Taylor went to lay down.

"It's alright, but I bet your room is better, being a photographer and all that. You've got to have a whole wall dedicated to your badass photos." Taylor replied. Max chuckled a bit.

"Well, I actually do have a wall of photos, but I'm pretty sure its mostly just selfies. Whatever is badass to you, Taylor." Max said. Taylor couldn't help but smile.

"Well, you are more cute than badass. I guess you'll have to work up to a level of badass." Taylor told Max. Max put a faux pout.

"I can be badass, thank you very much. Besides, I'm not that cute." Max said with her pout still on. Taylor sat up and began to pinch her cheeks.

"Aww, wittle baby wants to be tough. How cute!" Taylor joked pinching her cheeks, strengthening her cute Max side of the little debate.

"Hey, I'll show you." Max said, as she jumped on top of Taylor, tickling her sides. Taylor couldn't hold back her laughs she didn't expect Max to be so bold. A little more play fighting between the two continued until both drifted to sleep.

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day. Sun shining, birds chirping, flowers blooming. Taylor was prancing in a field. Not a care in the world. She hears a whistle. Looking around, she sees her mother, healthy and happy, sitting on a blanket with a full picnic ready for her daughter. Running to her, Taylor greets her with a hug that could squeeze the soul out of a god.

"Mom! It's been too long!" Taylor said, her voice muffled by the tight grip she had on her mother that covered her mouth. Good thing, though. Her mother didn't have to hear the shakiness in her voice.

"It's okay, T. There's nothing to worry about anymore." Her mother said. Settling down, they began to enjoy the picnic, catching up on their moments in life.

"I'm very proud of you, T. You're so strong for your momma." She said. Taylor couldn't help but laugh.

"I couldn't have done it without a good friend, mom. She helped me stay strong." Taylor informed her. She saw her mom's pleasant face become surprised.

"When can I meet her? She must be so special to be enough to give the energy to stay strong." Her mom wondered.

"She's more than special." Taylor told her. Taylor began to relate to her mom all about Max. Her talents, her courage and her tenacity. All she admired about her and more.

"She sounds like the perfect girl, T. Again, when can I meet her?" She asked.

"You don't have to wait long." Someone interrupted. Looking behind her, Taylor was greeted by the angelic form of Max Caulfield. She looked so beautiful.

"You're more beautiful than I could even imagine." Taylor's mom told Max. Max gave the most innocent of blushes.

"Ma'am, you're more beautiful. I'm honored to be in your presence." Max humbly replied. It was Taylor's mom's turn to blush.

"She does have a way with words, T. I'll be back with more food for us and our own guardian angel, T. Don't do anything I would if I were alone with her." Taylor's mom said with a wink to Max and Taylor. Taylor stuck out her tongue as her mom went away to gather more food. Max sat down next to Taylor.

"I wasn't lying. Your mom is very beautiful." Max told Taylor. Taylor smiled at her angel.

"And she wasn't lying about you. Thanks, Max. I couldn't have gotten as far as I gotten without you." Taylor told Max. Smiling, she looked to Max as Max did the same. Eyes glistening under the shade of the tree, Max and Taylor leaned into each other. Closing their eyes, it was as if time stopped except for them. It was, for the first time in Taylor's life, perfect.

* * *

Taylor's eyes fluttered open. She hadn't had a sleep like that in years. Shifting her body to get more comfortable, she noticed she wasn't allow. Looking around,Max was still fast asleep, her head resting on Taylor's bosom. She was so precious. Taylor reached for her phone. Unlocking it, she turned down the sound so she wouldn't bother Max as she wanted to capture this surreal moment. Going to the camera, she took a few shots of the angel on her body. She would review them later. Just when she was about to turn it off, Max's body shifted closer to Taylor's. Taylor started pressing the photo button absentmindedly. Coming back from her little freakout, she saw Max's face was facing up to her.

"This is... way too cute to pass up." Taylor thought to herself.

Grabbing her phone again, she quickly took shots of the girl again. Turning it off, Taylor brought her arms around Max. Bringing her closer, Taylor couldn't think of anything but the girl in her bed, on top of her. Looking up again, her angelic face peaceful in the trance of sleep, freckles dotting her face, succulent lips tempting her body. Giving in, Taylor went down to capture those lips. Max's lips were soft and sweet against Taylor's chapped lips, a strawberry taste invading Taylor's mind. Leaving Max's lips as quickly as captured them, Taylor felt fuzzy, but in a good way. Bringing Max close again, Taylor wished that she would never get out of her bed.

* * *

"Hey, Taylor! What'cha smiling at?" Taylor looked up from her phone to see Courtney with a pout on her face. Setting down her phone to put her attention to her friend, Taylor maintained her smile.

"Oh, its nothing. Just admiring perfection, that's all." Taylor informed Courtney. Courtney's pout disappeared.

"'Kay. I'll be back. I gotta go to the bathroom. Don't go away, now." Courtney said getting up.

As Courtney disappeared into the building, Taylor brought up her phone again. On the screen was her photos of her own sleeping beauty. Her lithe, hipster, sleeping beauty. The first photo was Max curled up against Taylor's body like a baby nursing. The next photo she flipped to was of Max in the middle of shifting her body up Taylor's body. Max's face was occupying the upper left corner of the screen, giving Taylor a view of Max's tiny form, her body like the horizon disappearing away. The last photo was of Max resting her head atop Taylor's bosom, the last photo she took before she kissed Max. Taylor felt her heartbeat quicken when she saw the photo, a rush of energy from the event earlier that day. She got so engrossed in the photo that she didn't notice the figure in front of her.

"Hey, Taylor." The figure said. Looking up, Taylor saw Max, looking more beautiful than she remembered. Smiling, Taylor was very happy to see her.

"Max, thanks for last night. I really needed it." Taylor told her. Max gave a little smile upon hearing those words. That made Taylor even happier.

"Anytime, Taylor. Just remember, I'll be here for you. But, I wouldn't mind if we did it again soon." Max said with a little smirk. Taylor liked the eagerness. She gestured Max to come closer. Kneeling down to meet Taylor's position, Taylor leaned into Max's ear.

"When I want you, I'll knock five times slowly. After that, come to my door and knock the same way. If you want to bring anything you need for the next day, you're more than welcome to. But remember, I. Come. First. Then, maybe you'll have enough time to finish what you need to do. Maybe." Taylor whispered, in a way that was unnecessarily sultry. As if she was channeling Victoria when she was talking to Max.

"I'll be waiting." Max returned, in an equally unexpected sultry tone. After that, Max got up and walked away, leaving Taylor to think about when she'll need her.

* * *

Taylor came out of the showers, feeling refreshed after a long day of doing nothing. Drying herself off, she walked towards Max's dorm. She slowly knocked on her door. After that, she walked back to her room. Closing the door, Taylor began looking for clothes to sleep in. Just then, she was greeted by a slow knocking similar to hers on Max's door. Not caring about her lack of outerwear or her only present underwear, she approached the door. She was greeted by a cute, tiny brunette with books in her hand. She saw the brunette look her up and down before ultimately blushed a heavy red over her face.

"Ready?" Taylor asked. Max snapped back to attention. Max was being her awkward self, confused at the new situation at hand.

"W-where do w-we begin?" Max stuttered out. Taylor thought it was cute that she got the girl flustered with little effort. She could give Victoria a few pointers if she wanted to. If. Leaning in close to Max's face, Taylor could feel her heat.

"Come in and find out." Taylor told her. With that, Taylor stepped aside, inviting Max to enter. Max complied. As she enter the room, Taylor slowly closed the door. She locked it as soon as she closed it completely.

* * *

This is the last story I edited as of right now. I promise I have more, just have to edit them. But I will be away for a little bit. I will be back in a few months. See you all then!


	4. A Promise

Sweet Blackwell Dreams 4

* * *

So, I finished this chapter back in june. Got around to editting it yesterday (the 21st of may). Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Everything was against her. People were coming for her head, the animals seemed to be always rabid, even the weather knew she was here. Everyday it seemed to be humid or raining or something that would impede her. Nevertheless, she maintained her grip on her sword and marched on. She had to march on. She needed to march on. For her.

Passing through the threshold, she looked around. This was her domain. She could bring this place down to its knees. Walking through, she could see the history of this place. The thought of what this place meant to many people before her was weighing down on her more than the humidity. Passing through another threshold, she overheard voices ahead. Alerted, she slowly approached the source of the noise. Approaching a corner, she peeked over.

"Everything's almost ready. You think this is legit?" One of the men said. His friend shrugged.

"To tell you the truth, I don't believe in this crap." He said, surprising his friend.

"You're kidding me, right? We'll be able to solve all our problems and more if this works, man." The first guy replied. His friend shook his head.

"Okay, sure. However, the 'leader' of whatever the hell this is is a loony son of a bitch." His friend said. By now, she had enough. Silently approaching the two, she disposed of them quickly with the movement of a hand. Walking ahead, she entered what she believed they were talking about. In the middle of the room, a lone figure leaned down to another, obviously subdued. No one else was there. Only the stairs and columns were witnesses to this site. Before she moved, the figure spoke.

"Why do you persist? Everything that the world has to offer can be yours if you cease your rebellious intrusions. You have come this far, but it is too late. The ritual is ready. There is nothing you can do to stop." Raising his arms, he prayed out loud in a language dead for centuries. As he spoke, the subdued figure stood erect as if by command. From where she stood, she could see the body change. Like in a supernatural movie, the eyes started to glow, the body becoming a vessel for something greater than man. Maybe becoming the physical manifestation of a god, goddess, or demon bent on mass destruction or world domination.

But if she didn't choose to stand still, she would have seen all of this after the lone figure stopped speaking. Like the men before her, she ended this ceremony with the movement of her hand. The lone figure ceased his actions just like the men before. Walking down to the middle of the room, she approached the prisoner that accompanied the other man. With the swiftness of a trained swordsman, she freed the prisoner with a single motion. Carrying the prisoner, she brushed away the hair from their eyes. With that, they made their leave.

After what felt like hours, she saw the prisoner jerk around. Slowly, their eyes fluttered open. She looked at them and gave a small smile. When they were fully awake, the prisoner looked surprised.

"You saved me?" They asked her. She could answer all her questions right now. She was safe now, and that was all that mattered.

"Yeah. More or less." She went to laugh, but she felt a pain in her stomach, so she stopped. She felt the weight of the prisoner shift, probably looking her over. While they looked her over, she reflected on what was going on now. She was carrying the prisoner bridal style, covered in dried blood and various scars, and somehow she still had strength to walk on. She felt something continuing to fuel her drive.

She looked over her rescued prisoner. They looked like a goddess in some mural in their beautiful white frock. A flower crown lay atop their head among their brunette locks. They had looked up, finished surveying them. Their blue eyes looking into her soul. A sad, small, but understanding smile graced their face.

"You saved me." They said, acknowledging her current state, scars and all. "I knew you would."

She smiled. They remembered her promise. Her vow to keep them safe, to save them from danger, and to stay with them no matter what.

"I made you a promise." She said with a smile. She looked back at the former prisoner. They looked so beautiful. From the brunette locks framing their face to the cute freckles dotting her cheeks and dainty nose. She felt something in herself, and knew they felt something, too. Almost by habit, they moved their heads closer. Resting their foreheads on each other, they slowly brought their chins up. Graciously, they closed the distance between their lips. It felt like forever, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

...

The bright sun snuck into her room, directly on her eyes. Opening them as if on cue, she looked to see herself back in her dorm. It was that dream again, a new flavor every time she dreamed. As she reviewed her surroundings, she started remembering her night. The laptop on and with very little battery left meant she was playing that new game she bought and most likely spent the whole night trying to finish it. The metric ton of fast food was another great indicator.

Putting the laptop on the charger, she grabbed a new pair of clothes and her toiletries and went to the bathroom. As she walked, she tried to figure out who or what she was dreaming of. All she remembered was a mop of brunette hair, freckles scatters, blue eyes only angels could possess. Who could be a brunette with freckles and have blue eyes like the sky? Opening the door, she found her answer.

"Oh! Good morning, Brooke. An all-nighter, huh?" The girl in the bathroom said, stopping her brushing to greet her. Brooke just stood there, beginning to piece together her little puzzle, but stopping as to not be awkward.

"Yeah. I guess I went a little overboard last night." Brooke replied. Walking towards a sink, she began to brush her teeth, trying not to freak out over realizing a few things. The other girl smiled, just like the one in her dreams.

"Don't wear yourself out, Brooke. I know it's a prestigious school, but it's also the weekend. Just pace yourself when you study, and remember to take a little break in between. 25 minutes and no less." She told Brooke. Yeah, studying. But it sounded like good advice to try. She'll have to try it later.

"Thanks, Max. I appreciate you looking out for me." Brooke told Max, trying not to stammer. Max gave one of those smiles again.

"If she does it a third time, I might have to kiss her. Wait, what?" Brooke thought to herself, confused at how exactly that thought related came about. It also brought her back to her dream. She could feel herself shake a little.

"I always try to look out for everyone. Well, almost everyone. I can promise you that. Stay safe, Brooke." Max said, finishing off her brushing. As she left, Brooke looked on as Max left. She was wearing a tiny t-shirt and an even tinier shorts.

"Is that even school appropriate?" Brooke thought as she was checking out Max's form. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly looked away, flustered. Finishing her brushing, she went to the showers.

Turning the knobs, Brooke started to think. Where did these dreams come from? She did overhear the other girls talking about Max. Some of it good, some of it bad, but about her nonetheless.

It might just be a little too much for her weakened mind right now. As she told herself to stop thinking, she couldn't stop herself from seeing Max in her bed, looking so innocent laying there. Standing above her, Brooke saw herself go down, cupping Max's face as their lips were inches away from...

"Dammit!" Brooke thought to herself, as she felt herself get hotter in the shower. Hastily finishing off, she quickly dried up, dressed up and ran to her room. Locking the door behind her, Brooke felt her head throb. Laying down in her bed, Brooke drifted quickly asleep.

...

It was dark. Brooke was in a haze. Her head was heavy, and a man's voice was conversing with someone else. His words were muddled in her lack of focus. Just as Brooke was about to focus on the world around her, the man began speaking in a language dead for centuries. Just as soon as he spoke, Brooke felt herself turn rigid, like a otherworldly force taking over her.

She saw past lives speed fast forward in front of her. Images of life, death, war, and beauty in the span of seconds. It was painful seeing all these memories pass by, reliving the moments and feeling all the emotions at once. Her head was spinning, her mind scrambled. She wanted it to end.

Just as she wished for it to end, she heard the man stop speaking. After that, Brooke blacked out.

Brooke felt a soft sway in her form. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The light was blinding at first, but eventually she got used it. As she readjusted to the light, she saw that she was being carried. Looking around, she saw her savior. Her freckled, blue eyed, brunette, beautiful savior. She looked her over. Dried blood covered her pants and shirt. She had stitches and patches over her arms. Brooke could even see a little stitch peeking out from under her shirt. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Brooke could hear her words.

"I always try to look out for everyone." She said. Brooke gave a little smile, blushing a little bit, at the memory.

"Max, you saved me." Brooke said to her, looking over her savior. "I knew you would."

"I made you a promise." Max said, blushing as well. Looking away to not look so flustered, Brooke saw herself adorned in a beautiful white frock. As she shook her head to look around her, she saw petals falling from her head. She must have a crown of flowers on her head. Looking up to Max again, Max turned back to Brooke. Max went closer to Brooke, and Brooke did the same. Their lips were inches apart. They closed the distance.

...

Brooke woke up. She felt well-rested. Stretching out, she looked towards her clock. 7:45 pm.

"How long did I sleep?" She thought to herself. Getting up, she saw a folded note by her door. Picking it up, she unfolded it.

"Brooke, don't stress yourself out over studying. Remember to take breaks. If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here down the hall. Promise, Max." It read. Brooke felt herself blush. Max was so kind.

"Max, you're such a sweetie." Brooke said to herself. Putting the note on her desk, Brooke got dressed to get some dinner, maybe daydream a little about a certain brunette. Going outside, Brooke walked off with some pride in her stride.


End file.
